Books (Online)
Books are items that can be discovered in . There are over 2600 books, notes, journals etc. to read. Unlike previous games in series, books do not take up inventory space and can be read at any time. Books can be collected in various ways, such as from bookcases that are not lore specific, or books hidden in dungeons which yield skill line level-ups. Abilities in the Mages Guild skill line will advance when books specific to the guild are collected. For a list of these books, see Shalidor's Library. Other books that are not related to the Mages Guild may be found in the journal under "Eidetic Memory" after the completion of the Mages Guild quest line. Excerpts *Alchemical Misconceptions march| Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Reaper's March *Alik'r Survival for Outsiders Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Alik'r Desert *Beyond the Grave: Tamriel's Undead Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Riverspire *The Boy Who Became a Kagouti Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Deshaan *Desert Delicacies Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Bangkorai *Healers Fieldbook tor | Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Malabal Tor *Mysteries of the Divines Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Glenumbra *Pact Magic Examined Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Grahtwood *Practical Alchemy in Skyrim Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Eastmarch *Protocol and Propriety in Summerset *Tips for Black Marsh Travel Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Shadowfen *Traditions of the Lion Guard Elder Scrolls Interactive Map: Stormhaven *Travels in High Rock Hero's Guides *Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus *Gathering Force: Arms and Armor of Tamriel *Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion Available Books # #''...ine Commands of Eight Divines'' #''16 Accords of Madness, Vol. VI'' (Lorebook - Literature) (Existing Book) #''2nd Manifesto of Kinlord Rilis XII'' #''3rd Manifesto of Kinlord Rilis XII'' #''4th Manifesto of Kinlord Rilis XII'' A #''A Betrayal of Our Heritage'' #''A Bound Dremora'' #''Academy Rejection Letter'' #''Academy Supplies'' #''A Call to Action!'' #''A Child's Tamriel Bestiary'' #''A Child's Play'' – Located in Filbolrel's House in Deepwoods #''A Citizen's Petition'' #''A Clothier's Primer'' #''A Complaint to the Thalmor'' #''A Cyrodilic Merchant's Lament'' #''A Dance in Moonlight'' – Tomb of Ahnassi, Redfur Trading Post #''A Daughter's Journal'' (Southpoint – Pixot's House) #''A Death Desired'' #''A Diet of Eyes'' #''A Discarded Letter'' #''A Discarded Missive'' #''A Distracted Enemy'' #''A Final Appeal'' #''A Fitting Tribute'' #''A Folk Tale'' – Located at Lanalda Pond. #''A Forebear Warrior's Song'' #''A Fortune Behind Those Walls'' #''A Fourth Scrap of Parchment'' #''A Free Argonian's Manifesto'' #''A Gift of Sanctuary'' (Lorebook – Trial of Eyevea) #''A Grifter's Apology'' (One Hand and Shield Skill Book) #''A Guide to Fishing Tamriel'' #''A Hero's Weapon'' (Two Handed Skill Book) #''A Hypothetical Treachery'' (Existing Book) – Book one is a skill book. #''A Kiss, Sweet Mother'' (Existing Book) #''A Letter from Magistrix Vox'' #''A Letter to Maraya'' #''A Letter to the Mayor'' (Town Hall, Velyn Harbor) – (Note) #''A Life Barbaric and Brutal'' (Lorebook – Bangkorai) #''A Life of Strife and Struggle'' (Lorebook – Coldharbour) #''A Light on the Moor'' #''A Loathsome Civilization'' #''A Looter's Paradise'' (Lorebook – Reaper's March) #''A Memory Book, Part 2'' #''A Merchant's Guide to Valenwood'' #''A Merchant's Orders to His Guards'' #''A Midnight Ambush'' #''A Moment of Your Time?'' #''A Nagging Question'' – Root Sunder Ruins #''A Nereid Stole My Husband'' (Lorebook – Malabal Tor) #''A New Recipe?'' #''A Nightmare Land'' #''A Mother's Nursery Rhyme'' (Lorebook – Shadowfen) #''A Perfect Score'' #''A Plea for the Elder Scrolls'' #''A Plea for Vengeance'' #''A Plea in Parting'' #''A Prayer for My Family'' #''A Prayer to the Serpent'' #''A Prisoner's Journal'' #''A Promise Made'' #''A Recipe of Surpassing Danger'' #''A Reminder from the Judge'' #''A Request for Relief'' (Enchanting Skill Book) #''A Request for Your Support'' #''A Royal Embarrassment'' #''A Rumor of Serpents'' #''A Sad Day for the Ra Gada'' #''A Scrap of Parchment'' #''A Second Scrap of Parchment'' #''A Shallow Pool'' #''A Simple Prayer'' #''A Smuggler's Plan'' #''A Soldier's Letter'' #''A Star-Gazer's Ramblings'' #''A Star Walks in Craglorn'' #''A Subtler Brew'' #''A Summon of Heroes!'' #''A Tale Forever Told'' #''A Tally of Villagers'' #''A Third Scrap of Parchment'' #''A Token of My Affection'' #''A Tough Audience'' #''A Trader's Eye for Fashion'' #''A Treatise on the Knot'' #''A Warning and an Offer'' #''A Warning from Zimmerman'' #''A Warning to the Aldmeri Dominion'' (Lorebook – Glenumbra) #''A Wealth of Raw Material'' #''A Werewolf's Confession'' (Lorebook – Myths of the Mundus) – located in Sun Slayer's Camp (Unmarked Location), nearby Reman's Bluff #''A Werewolf Hunter's Advice'' #''A Word to the Wise'' #''Aberrant Welkynd Stones'' – Root Sunder Ruins #''About Mercy'' #''About the Boss'' #''Admission Denied'' #''Advances in Lockpicking'' (existing book) #''Aedra and Daedra'' (Lorebook – Daedric Princes) (existing book) #''Aera's Household Notes'' #''Aera's Letter to Denskar'' #''Aera's Letter to Tryn'' #''Aera's Logbook'' (During The Troubleshooter) #''Aetherial Fragments'' #''Adainaz's Journal'' #''Against False Gods'' #''Against the Snakes'' #''Agganor's Journal'' #''Ahzidal's Descent'' #''Aicaano's Journal'' #''Akaviri Cultural Infiltration Document'' – Quest Item (unreadable) #''Albus' Journal'' #''Alchemist Nilyne's Notes'' #''Alchemy: Discovering Traits'' #''Alchemy For My Apprentice'' #''Alchemy Practicum'' (Alchemy Skill Book – Bookshelf) #''Aldmeri Court Transcript'' #''Aldmeri Dominion Expeditionary Forces, General Order Seven'' #''Aldmeri Scouting Efforts'' #''Aldimion's Journal'' (Vulkhel Guard Lighthouse) #''Aleris the Shroud'' #''Aleswell Eviction Notice'' #''All About Giants'' (Lorebook – Eastmarch) #''All Alone'' #''All Fear Agrakh'' – Dra'bul, Chieftain's Longhouse #''All Our Hopes Dashed'' #''Almalexia and the Mudcrab'' #''Alone'' #''Altars of Bone'' #''Altered Missive'' #''Amberic's Note'' #''Altmer: Heirs of a Noble Lineage'' #''Altmeri Overseer's Journal'' (Toothmaul Gully) #''Aluvus' Final Notes'' (Ondil) #''Aluvus' Further Notes'' (Ondil) #''Aluvus' Journal'' (Ondil added as location) – located in Vulkhel Guard Mages Guildhall, Second Floor. #''Aluvus' Notes'' (Located in Ondil) #''Alvada's Journal'' #''Amberic's Notes'' #''Amethyst Mining in the Alik'r'' #''Aminya's Journal'' #''An Accounting of the Elder Scrolls'' (Lorebook – Legends of Nirn) #''An Accounting of Werewolves'' #''An Affair With Death'' #''An Almanac of Betony'' #''An Amazing Opportunity'' #''An Ancient Love Letter'' (Cave of Broken Sails) #''An Ancient Scroll'' #''An Archer's Archive'' #''An Artisan's Oasis'' #''Ancestors and the Dunmer (Abridged)'' (Lorebook - Stonefalls) (Existing Book? - Ancestors and the Dunmer) #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer I-A'' (existing pt. 1: The Ransom of Zarek) (Lorebook: Dwemer) #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer I-B'' (existing pt. 2: The Ransom of Zarek) (Lorebook: Dwemer) #''Ancient Scrolls Of The Dwemer II'' (existing: different name) (Lorebook: Dwemer) #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer III'' (existing: different name) (Lorebook: Dwemer) #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer IV'' (Lorebook: Dwemer) #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer V'' (existing: different name) (Lorebook: Dwemer) #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer VI'' (Existing: Different Name) (Lorebook: Dwemer) #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer VII'' #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer X'' #''Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer XI'' (Existing: Different Name) #''Anchorite's Log'' #''An Easy Assignment'' #''An Egg-Citing Discovery!'' #''An Elegantly Penned Letter'' #''Angalayond'' #''Angiente's Book of Prospects'' #''Angry Angry'' #''Angry Love Letter'' #''Aniaste's Journal'' #''An Invitation to Wealth'' #''An Irate Employer'' #''Anirtur's Diary'' #''An Ode to the Red Bird'' – Elden Root (Fighters Guildhall) #''An Offering'' #''An Orc's Guide to Tamriel'' #''Another Grim Jest'' #''Another Scrawled Note'' #''An Overview of Gods and Worship in Tamriel'' (Lorebook – Divines and Deities) – located outside Shrouded Vale #''Anonymous Journal'' (Narsis) #''Ansei Shrine'' #''Antecedents of Dwemer Law'' (Lorebook: Dwemer) (Existing Book) – Twin Falls Rest #''An Unusual Alliance'' #''Anyone, Please'' #''Apocrypha, Apocrypha'' #''Apologies to Uncle Neldatir'' #''Apothecary's Ledger'' #''Appointments for the Thane'' #''Aranias' Diary'' #''Arboreal Architecture'' (Woodworking Skill Book) #''Arcana Restored'' (Lorebook – Magicka and Magic) (existing book) – located in Elden Root, towards the southernmost part of the city's map. #''Ardent Flame: Draconic or Endemic?'' (Skill Book) #''Arch-Mage's Journal'' #''Argonian Refugee's Diary'' – The Grey Mire #''Argonians Among Us'' (Lorebook – Stonefalls) #''Argonians of Black Marsh'' #''Arkay the Enemy'' #''Armament Inventory'' (Mathiisen) #''Armor of Myth and Legend'' (Heavy Armor Skill Book) #''Arraj's Journal'' #''Aronel's Journal'' #''Articles of Sakkr-al-Behr'' #''Arx Corinium — First Seed Report'' #''Ascendency: Pathway to Lichdom'' #''Ashlander Wise Women'' #''Aspects of Lord Hircine'' #''Atrocious Love Letter'' #''Attention Moon Walkers'' #''Aunt Anela's Cookbook'' #''Aura of the Righteous'' (Templar Skill Book) #''Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree'' (Lorebook – Grahtwood) #''Auridon Explored I'' #''Auridon Explored II'' #''Auridon Explored III'' #''Auridon Explored IV'' #''Auridon Explored V'' #''Auridon Explored VII'' #''Auridon Explored XII'' (Nine-Prow Landing) #''Avenge Us!'' #''Await My Emissary'' #''Ayleid Cities of Valenwood'' (Lorebook – Malabal Tor) – located between Broken Coast Dolmen and Jagged Grotto. #''Ayleid Inscriptions Translated'' (Lorebook – Tamriel History) #''Ayleid Library?'' #''Ayleid Ruin Exploration Orders'' #''Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood'' (Lorebook – Grahtwood) – located in Sacred Leap Grotto #''Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen'' (Lorebook – Biography) #''Azara's Note'' #''Azarrid's Race'' #''Azum's Journal'' B #''Baan Dar and His Boast'' #''Baandari Mutton Stew'' #''Back Home in Orsinium'' #''Back to the Land!'' #''Badly Damaged Journal'' #''Bakhig's Journal, Page 11'' #''Bakhig's Journal, Page 18'' #''Bakhig's Journal, Page 19'' #''Bakhig's Journal, Page 3'' #''Ballad of Dorzogg the Gutter-King'' #''Bandit's Journal'' (in Quest Items, listed as "Bandit Thug's Journal") - Tarlain Bandit's Camp #''Bangkorai, Shield of High Rock'' (Lorebook - Bangkorai) #''Barjot's Journal'' #''Barkbite Stronghold Shaman's List'' #''Baron Sorick's Orders'' #''Barrowton's Journal'' #''Barrow Trench Scout's Report'' (Note) - near Echo Pond (Barrow Trench discovered) #''Bashshi-ra Inquiry (partial)'' (Woodhearth, near the Five Claws Inn) #''Basic Provisioning Guide'' #''Battle of Falinesti'' #''Battle of Thormar'' #''Bearclaw Mine'' #''Before the Ages of Man: Dawn Era'' (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) (existing book - Before the Ages of Man) #''Before the Ages of Man: Merethic Era'' (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) (existing book - Before the Ages of Man) #''Beggar Prince'' (Existing Book) #''Beginning Bladecraft: 7 Precepts'' #''Bending to the Flame'' #''Betnikh Limerihk'' #''Betrayal'' #''Beware!'' #''Beware the Glenumbra Banks'' #''Beware the Shadowscales'' #''Beware: Undercity Ruffians'' #''Bhosek's Punishments'' (Stros M'Kai) #''Big Damn Bugs'' #''Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots'' #''Bjoulsae Boys Charter'' #''Blackcaster Notice'' #''Black Dagger Recall Orders'' #''Blacksmithing Basics'' #''Black Vine Ruins'' #''Blasius's Unfinished Manuscript'' #''Blasphemous Revenants'' (Existing Book) - located next to Mel Adrys, Shademist Moors #''Bleakrock Fisherman's Journal'' #''Blessed, Blessed Satakalaam'' #''Bliss'' #''Bloodfiends of Rivenspire'' (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #''Blood for Our Enemies'' #''Blood-Feathers Battle Slogans'' #''Blood-Sealed Contract'' #''Blood-Spattered Love Note'' - The Underroot #''Bloodthorn Orders'' #''Bloodthorn Orders: Ebon Crypt'' #''Blue'' - Note found at Fisherman's Point'' #''Blue Road Scout Notes'' #''Boethiah and Her Avatars'' #''Boethiah's Glory'' (differences) #''Boethiah's Proving'' (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) #''Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts'' (bookshelf) #''Bone Orchard Research Log 1'' #''Bone Orchard Research Log 2'' #''Bone Orchard Research Log 3'' #''Bone Orchard Research Log 4'' #''Bone Orchard Research Log 5'' #''Bonesnap Journal'' #''Bones of the Forest'' (Torinaan, also located in bookshelves) #''Book of Bloodfiends, Appendix A'' #''Book of Bloodfiends, Ch. 2 - Flame'' #''Book of Bloodfiends, Ch. 2 - Silver'' #''Book of Bloodfiends, Ch. 3 - Flame'' #''Book of Bloodfiends, Ch. 3 - Water'' #''Book of Bloodfiends, Ch. 4'' #''Book of Excellent Teachings'' #''Book of Gratuitous Sonnets'' #''Book of Thoughts'' #''Bordaunt Virelande's Journal'' (Quest Item - Phantom Guilt) #''Borzugh's Letter'' #''Borzul's Suicide Note'' #''Bounty Order from Sorcalin'' #''Bowman's Note'' #''Bowyer and Fletcher'' (Woodworking Skill Book) #''Brave Little Scrib'' #''Brave Sir Cadwell'' #''Bravil'' (Bravil: Daughter of the Niben) (existing book - check for differences) - Part 1 #''Bravil, Part 2'' #''Breaking the Cycle of Tyranny'' #''Breton Bedtime Stories'' #''Brief Letter to an Aldarch'' #''Bridge Guard's Complaint'' #''Broken Helm Notes'' #''Broken Tusk Ritual Notes'' #''Bruma Pleads for Aid'' #''Burning Vestige, Vol. 1'' (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore - located in City of Ash dungeon) #''Burnt, Mostly Illegible Scrap'' #''Burnt Note'' #''By decree of the Wise and Powerful King Fahara'jad'' #''By Order of Faolchu'' #''By Order of Guildmaster Vanus'' #''By Order of the Tribunal'' #''By the Master's Mace'' - Note, Abagarlas C #''Cadwell's Journal: Deep Thoughts, Part 412'' #''Cadwell's Journal: Famous Coldharbourites, Part 14'' #''Cadwell's Journal: Famous Coldharbourites, Part 21'' #''Cadwell's Journal: Famous Coldharbourites, Part 37'' #''Cadwell's Personal Anthem'' #''Caecilius's Journal'' #''Call for Census'' (Note in Southpoint. Appears several times) #''Call to Adventure!'' #''Call to the Faithful'' #''Calo's Journal'' #''Camandar's Journal'' (Bewan) #''Cantillon's Correspondence'' (Destruction Staff Skill Book) #''Canuldil's Note'' #''Canuldil's Plea'' #''Captain Alphaury's Journal'' #''Captain Blackheart's Log'' #''Captain Famimanwe's Journal'' #''Captain Izad's Letter'' #''Captain Izard's Orders'' #''Captain Lagra's Ledger'' #''Captain Parondo's Log Entry'' #''Captain's Orders'' #''Capturing Ammabani's Pride'' #''Cardia's Letter to Father'' #''Care of Kwama'' #''Carina's Journal'' #''Cassipia's Change of Heart'' #''Catacombs of Cath Bedraud'' #''Catalyst Notes'' #''Caught Him!'' #''Ceryolminwe's Translation'' (Two-Handed Skill) #''Ceyran, Warlord of Rulanyil's Fall'' #''Challenge the Arena'' #''Champions of Dra'bul'' #''Champions of the Blessed Crucible'' #''Chance's Folly'' - Part 1 #''Chance's Folly, Part 2'' #''Changed Ones'' #''Chaotic Creatia: The Azure Plasm'' (Coldharbour Lorebook) #''Charred Notes'' #''Chastisement from Zimmeron'' #''Cheeses of Tamriel'' #''Chid Moska'' (Discovers Chid-Moska Ruins) #''Children of the Sky'' (Lore Book - Magic and Magicka) (Existing Book) #''Chim-El Adabal: A Ballad'' #''Chiselshriek Foreman's Log'' #''Chores'' #''Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol 1'' - Tower of Vastarie. Clothing Skill Book #''Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol 2'' #''Chronicles of Nchuleft'' (Existing Book) #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 1'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 2'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 3'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 4'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 5'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 6'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 7'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 8'' #''Chronicles of the Five Companions 9'' #''Churasu's Alchemy Journal'' #''Cinnar's Notes'' #''Cipius' Orders'' #''Circus of Cheerful Slaughter'' (Lorebook - Trial of Eyevea) #''Cirdel's Journal'' #''Civility and Etiquette: Wood Orcs I'' (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore - Elden Hollow) #''Civility and Etiquette V. 5: Undead'' (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #''Clan of the White Bear'' #''Clans of Eastmarch: The Direfrost'' #''Clans of the Reach: A Guide'' (Lorebook - The Rift) #''Claudie's Journal'' #''Claudie's Last Entry'' #''Cleansing of the Fane'' (existing book) #''Clearing the Crypts'' #''Closed Until Further Notice'' #''Closing The Octal Cage'' #''Closing Performance Notes'' #''Clothier: Light Armor Basics'' #''Code of the Baandari Pedlars'' #''Coded Message on Coin'' #''Coded Rutter'' #''Cohort Briefing: Arenthia'' (Lorebook - Reaper's March) #''Coils of the Father'' (Torinaan) #''Colovian Deserter's Journal'' #''Come for the Cure!'' #''Coming of the Learned One, Vol. 1'' #''Coming of the Learned One, Vol. II'' #''Coming of the Learned One, Vol. III'' #''Coming of the Learned One, Vol. X'' #''Commendation Letter'' #''Common Arms of Valenwood'' (Lorebook - Grahtwood) #''Cooking Mastery, The Easy Way'' #''Concerning Garick'' #''Concerns, Petitions, Complaints'' #''Conele's Orders'' #''Confessions of a Bold Alchemist'' #''Confessions of a Khajiit Fur Trader'' #''Confessions of a Skooma Eater'' (similar to Confessions of a Dunmer Skooma Eater) #''Conquer Cyrodiil for the Pact!'' #''Constable Maldred's Journal'' #''Contract Scroll'' #''Contracts and Bounties'' #''Contract with House Diel'' #''Corpse Garden Mission'' #''Correct Ways of Slaying Ra-Netu: 12'' #''Couplets in Admiration of the Dead'' #''Covenant Intelligence Report 2,502'' #''Cover Every Approach'' #''Covert Note'' #''Cracking the Elden Tree Vault'' #''Crimes of the Daggerfall Covenant'' #''Crow and Raven: Three Short Fables'' (Lorebook - Literature) (Also found in book shelf) #''Crow Bringer #''Crow's Spell of Binding'' #''Crow's Wood Traveler's Log'' #''Crumbling Breton Scroll'' #''Crumpled Arena Flyer'' #''Crumpled Note in the Desk'' #''Crush, Slash, Bash, and Stab'' #''Cub Tales'' #''Culmination and Success'' #''Cult Screed'' #''Curano's Journal'' #''Curative Batch Fifteen'' #''Curative Batch Nineteen'' #''Curative Batch Six'' #''Curnard's Journal'' D #''Daedra Dossier: Cold-Flame Atronach'' #''Daedra Dossier: The Titans'' #''Daedra Worship: The Ayleids'' #''Daedra Worship: The Chimer'' #''Daggerfall Covenant Missive'' #''Daggerfall Market Shopping List'' (Quest Item) #''Dalaneth's Journal, Page 1'' #''Dalaneth's Journal, Page 2'' #''Dalaneth's Journal, Page 3'' #''Damar's Ledger'' #''Damp Page'' #''Dark Contract'' #''Dark Elf Dispatch'' #''Darkest Darkness'' (Lorebook - Oblivion) (Existing Book) #''Darkest Divinities'' #''Dark Magic: Three Precepts'' (Skill Book) #''Dark Ministrations'' #''Dark Ritual'' #''Dark Ruins'' (Lorebook - Deshaan) #''Dawnbreak Decree'' (Note) (Dawnbreak) #''Dead Man's Drop'' (Mages Guild, Velyn Harbor) #''Dead Sword-Disciple's Note'' #''Dealing with Quitters'' #''Dealing with Werewolves'' #''Dear Johun Letter'' #''Death Blow of Abernanit'' #''Deathbringer's Orders'' #''"Death" of Morphotypical Entities'' #''Death of a Wanderer'' (Book) #''Deckhand's Log'' #''Decoded Coin Message'' #''Defaced Mages Guild Reward Notice'' #''Defaced Nedic Prayer Book'' #''Del's Claim'' #''Del's Claim Report'' #''Deleyn's Mill Order Form'' #''Delivery Contract'' - Quest Initiator, Barrow Trench #''Delivery Schedule and Manifests'' #''Delver Notes'' #''Delves-Deeply's Note'' #''Denizens of the Alik'r Deserts'' #''Den of Thieves, Part Two'' #''Deregor's Lost Goods'' #''Desert Delicacies'' #''Desperate Time'' #''Destroyer's Rest'' #''Destruction or Distraction'' (Destruction Staff Skill Book) #''Diary, Day 13'' #''Diary, Day 36'' #''Diary, Day 61'' #''Diary, Day Unknown'' #''Diary of a Romance'' - Cellar, Sweetbreeze Cottage #''Diary of Climent Noellaume'' #''Digging Orders'' (Bewan) (Note) #''Directive To Centurion Bodenius'' #''Dire Legends of the Doomcrag'' (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #''Diplomacy during the Handfasting'' #''Discomforts of War'' #''Dismissal Letter'' #''Distribution Notes'' #''Dockmaster's Lament'' #''Dominion Agent's Report'' #''Dominion Condolences'' #''Dominion Intelligence Topsheet'' #''Dominion Military Recruitment'' #''Dominion Orders'' #''Dominion Orders: Enduum'' #''Dominion Soldier's Journal -- Zuuk'' #''Dominion Troops General Order 719a'' #''Don't Mess This Up'' #''Doshia's Journal'' #''Dragon Priest—Arise!'' #''Dragon Skull Parchment'' #''Dragonstar Arena Guest Book'' #''Drago's Orders'' #''Dreamers Our Time Has Come'' #''Dream of a Thousand Dreamers'' #''Dreamwalkers'' (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #''Drillk's Journal'' #''Drivas' Journal'' #''Drublog Shaman's Journal'' #''Drusilla's Notes'' #''Dulkhi's Diary'' #''Dry Page'' (Orkey's Hollow) #''Dust’s Shadow'' (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #''Dusty Page'' #''Dwarven Automatons'' (Lorebook - Dwemer - located between Spinner's Cottage and Shrouded Vale) #''Dwarven Ruin Explorer's Journal'' #''Dwarven Writings'' #''Dwemer Dreams'' #''Dwemer Dungeons: What I Know'' (Lorebook - Deshaan) #''Dwemer Inquiries Vol I'' (Lorebook - Dwemer) (Existing Book) #''Dwemer Inquiries Vol II'' (Lorebook - Dwemer) (Existing Book) #''Dwemer Inquiries Vol III'' (Lorebook - Dwemer) (Existing Book) #''Dwemer Maintenance Records'' #''Dwemeri Writings'' #''Dwemer Maintenance Records'' E #''Eagle Hunter: Against the Dominion'' #''Ealcil's Journal'' #''Ealcil's Notes, Page 1'' #''Ealcil's Notes, Page 2'' #''Ealcil's Notes, Page 3'' #''Ebon Crypt'' - Note/Letter in Ebon Crypt #''Ebony Blade History'' (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) #''Edweg's Resignation Note'' #''Effects of the Elder Scrolls'' #''Eiman's Fishy Secrets'' #''Eislef's Journal'' #''Eldbjorg's Needed Ingredients'' #''Elders of Bramblebreach'' (located inside Treethane's Chambers, Bramblebreach) #''Elenaire's Journal'' #''Elphirion's Journal'' (Book) - Dread Vullain #''Elven Eyes, Elven Spies'' (Lorebook - Reaper's March) #''Enak-do's Ledger'' #''Enchanting Made Easy'' #''Endarre's Log'' (Mzeneldt) #''End of my Patience'' #''End of the Journey'' #''Endarre's Log'' #''Enduring Nord Society'' #''Enigma of the Runestones'' #''Enthoras' Journal'' #''Entila's Folly'' #''Eorim's Tale'' #''Epode of the Ansei Wards'' #''Erokii Relics'' #''Essanyon's Records'' #''Establish Watchposts'' #''Etching on Ancient Sword'' #''Eulogy for Emperor Varen'' (Lorebook - Tamriel History) #''Evacuation Order'' #''Everfull Flagon Handbill'' #''Everfull Flagon Journal, Page 1'' #''Everfull Flagon Journal, Page 2'' #''Everfull Flagon Journal, Page 3'' #''Exarch's Orders'' #''Excuses Don't Buy Mansions'' #''Exegesis of Merid-Nunda'' (Coldharbour Lore) - located in Abagarlas, near Bernamot the Great's body #''Exiled from Exile, Volume 7'' (Dual Wield Skill Book) #''Exodus from Summerset'' #''Experimental Journal'' #''Exploring the Xal Ithix Ruins'' #''Eyes of the Queen Only'' F #''Factor Luluelle's Report'' #''Faculty Application'' #''Faded and Dusty Scroll'' #''Faded Note'' (appears in Tower of the Vale, in the despair portal) #''Fair Argonian Maiden'' (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #''Faithful One'' #''Fakimal's Letter'' #''Falling'' #''Faltonia's Promise'' #''Fang of the Sea Vipers'' (Lorebook - Auridon) #''Farandare's Journal'' #''Farangel's Delve: Further Orders'' (Farangel's Delve) #''Farewell Missive'' #''Fasaran's Diary'' #''Fascinating Relics'' #''Father of the Niben, Fragment One'' (Bow Skill Book) (Existing Book) #''Father of the Niben, Fragment Two'' #''Felgol's Note'' #''Felhorn'' #''Fell's Brigade Orders'' #''Ferian Darkstorm'' #''Feyne Vildan's Diary'' #''Field Guide to Spriggans'' #''Final Lesson'' #''Final Statement of Leobert Charien'' #''Final Thoughts'' #''Final Words'' #''Fire and Darkness, Part 1'' (existing book - Fire and Darkness) #''Fire and Darkness, Part 2'' #''Firebrand Watch'' #''Fire's Grip'' #''Firras' Journal'' - Stormwarden Undercroft, Ilayas Ruins #''Fists of Thalmor'' - located in the Fighters Guildhall of Velyn Harbor #''First Gravestone'' #''Firuin's Journal'' #''Fisherman's Journal'' #''Fishing Camp Checklist'' #''Fistalle's Notes'' #''Fists of Thalmor'' #''Five Claws Battle Cries'' #''Fjar's Interrogation Transcript'' #''Flesh to Cut from Bone'' (Lorebok - Poetry and Song) (located in Town Hall of Velyn Harbor) #''Flyleaf Catacombs'' #''Follow-Up Performance Notes'' #''Folly in Fixation'' (Heavy Armor Skill Book) #''Fool!'' #''Forbidden Research Notes'' #''For Donel from Father'' #''Foreman's Complaint'' #''Foreman's Letter'' #''Forged in the Heart of Mundus'' #''Forged Letter From "Zali"'' (Khenarthi's Roost - The Perils of Diplomacy Quest Item) #''Forged Second Cohort Orders'' #''Forgotten Tome'' #''For Letter Finder'' #''For Mathal'' #''For the Archery Competition'' #''For the Doyen, Sleek Splendid-Paws'' #''For the Drinking Contest'' #''For the Preliminary Duels'' #''For the Tracker's Competition'' #''Founding of the Spirit Wardens'' (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #''Four Coins of Yore'' #''Fourth Gravestone'' #''Fragmentae Abyssum Hermaeus Morus'' (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) #''Franara's Journal'' #''Frederick's Letter'' #''Freedom's Price'' (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #''Free Our Goblin Brothers!'' #''Frirhild's Journal'' #''From Argonian to Saxhleel'' (Vicecanon Heita-Meen) #''From Jofnir to Merric'' #''From Nirn to the Aether'' #''From Regent of Serpentine Stratagems'' #''From Shad Astula with Love'' #''From the Regent of Fanged Fury'' #''Frontier, Conquest'' (Lorebook - Tamriel History) (existing book) #''Funny Stuff, Sil'' #''Fundamentals of Alchemy'' (existing book) #''Furious Letter'' #''Further Missive from the Mages'' G #Gabrielle Benele's Journal #Galerion the Mystic - (Lorebook - Biography) (existing book) #Galmon's Note #Gamirth's Final Message #Gamwyn's Journal #Garick's Message #Garil's Journal #Garnikh's Hunting Log #Gaston's Instructions #Gate Procedures #Gathiel's Astrology Chart - Karthdar. #Gathiel's Diary - Karthdar #Gavo's Intinerary #Geirmund's Oath #General Gavryn's Declaration #General Malgoth's Journal (Book) - Nereid Temple Cave #General Redoran Dispatch #General Serien's Orders #General's Order 12008 #Get Back to Work #Get it Done, Conele #Ghosts of Glenumbra #Ghosts of the Old Tower #Giant Warning #Giants: A Discourse #Gifts of the Nereids (Lorebook - Greenshade - near Falinesti Spring Site, in line between Green's Marrow Dolmen and The Atronach) #Gilded Letter - Verano Tower #Gjama's Orders: Yngold (during Unsafe Haven) #Gjama's Orders: Supplies (during Unsafe Haven) #Gjama's Orders: Wamasu (during Unsafe Haven) #Glenumbra: Alessian Orders #Glenumbra's People #Glenumbra's Towns and Cities #Glinting Talons #Glonnir's Letter #Glories and Laments (Existing Book) #Glorious Balamath #Glorious Upheaval #Glyphs and Enchantment (Enchanting Skill Book) #Goddess of Storm, Mother of Nords #Gold Coast Missive #Gold for Teeth! #Goodbye Note #Gordag's Journal #Graccus' Journal, Volume I #Gravestone Notes #Graveyard Research Notes #Gray Mire Tribal Leadership #Grazzar's Threat #Great Harbingers of the Companions (Lorebook - Biographies) (existing book) #Great House Mottos #Great House Mottos (Annotated) - Sotha Sil's Copy #Green Lady, My Lady (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) #Green Pact Bosmer: Observations (Located in Verrant Morass, next to the entrance to Eldest Den) #Greenshade Explorer's Log #Greetings from the Orcthane #Grida's Note #Grida's Note to Dralof #Grigerda's Letter #Grim Jest - Castle Rilis - "Antechamber" #Gripe, Gripe, Gripe #Guard Duty #Guestbook: Rulanyil's Fall (Rulanyil's Fall) #Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #Guide to the Ebonheart Pact (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #Guide: Gathering Materials #Guide: Researching and Learning #Guild Contract: Spindleclutch #Guild Mage's Journal #Guild Memo on Soul Trapping (Lorebook - Magicka and Magic) #Guylaine's Dwemer Architecture (existing book) H #Hadmal Lastblood's Journal #Hadmal's Journal, Page 12 #Hadmal's Journal, Page 3 #Hadmal's Journal, Page 7 #Hagrof the Righteous #Hags, Harpies and Hagravens #Hald's Interrogation Manuscript #Half-Burned Note to Borodin #Hanging Gardens of Wasten Coridale #Hands Off #Harrani's Report (Note) #Harvest's End #Heading to Imperial City #Head of Brazzefk #Healing Heloise's Notes #Healing Herbs of Northwest Tamriel #Heart of Valenwood (Hectahame) #Heavy Armor: A Forge-Wife's Advice #Heavy Armor Forging (Existing Book) (Skillbook - Heavy Armor) #Heed My Words #Hegris's Orders #Heirloom Vase #Hendil's Journal #Henri's Journal #Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons (existing) #Here Lies Arah #Here Lies Grethel #Here to Stay #Heroes of the Sanctuary #Hidden Tears #Hidden-Hands' Journal #High King Emeric, I Implore You! #Hildune's Secret Refuge #Hilka's Interrogation Transcript #Hinaamo's Journal #History of Fighters Guild Pt. 1 (Lorebook - Tamriel History) (existing book: History of the Fighters Guild) #History of Fighters Guild Pt. 2 (Lorebook - Tamriel History) (existing book: History of the Fighters Guild) #History of the Handfast #Hizrabi's Report #Hjurring's Last Seed Journal #Hlaki's Journal #Hope and Recriminations #Horror of Castle Xyr (Existing) #Horrors of the Strid Basin #House Hlaalu Merchant Camp #House Hlaalu Notice #House Hlaalu Philosophy of Trade #House Ravenwatch Proclamations (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #House Tamrith: A Recent History (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #House Tharn of the Nibenay (Lorebook - Tamriel History) #How Long Before the Echoes Fade? #How Much Longer? #How the Kwama Lost His Shoes (Lorebook - The Trial of Eyevea) #How the Locks Work #How the Yokudans Chased the Stars #How To Prepare Slaughterfish (Maormer Invasion Camp) #How to Train Your Guar #How to Win a Fight #How We Came to Coldharbour #Howls in the Night #Hubert's Diary #Hunt With Me #Hurricane Assistance and Salvage (located in Mistral) (note) #Husks and Bones (Medium Armor Skill Book) #Huvar's Journal #Hymn to Kyne I #I Count the Nights #I Know Its Name #I Must Not Falter #I Saw Him Again Tonight #I Suspect Duplicity #I'll Get You Ulbazar #Ibrula's Journal #Ice Elves: Fact of Fiction? #If I May Beseech You #If You Can Read This, Open It #Iirdel's Journal #Ilessan Tower #Ilthag's Orders #Immortal Blood (Part 1) #Immortal Blood (Part 2) #Imperial Architect's Correspondence #Imperial Mutiny! #Imperial Recall Orders #Imperial Refugee's Journal #Impressions of Northwind Mine #Incomplete Letter #Increased Bandit Activity #Increased Dominion Activity - Cormount #Indal's Letter #In Dreams We Awaken #Inexplicable Patron: Mephala (Divayth Fyr #Information Request from Emeric #Initiate's Fourth Note #Initiate's Second Note #Initiate's Third Note #In Praise of Regent Cassipia #Instructions for Placement #Intercepted Star-Gazer's Document #Interview with a Spider Cultist (Note) #In the Company of Wood Orcs (Lorebook - Grahtwood) located in Haven #In the Event of Your Demise (Note) #Into the Lion's Den #Introduction to Aedric Studies #Introduction to Stagecraft (near Vindare the Magnificent - Carnival in Grahtwood) #Inventory (Confidential) (Toothmaul Gully) #Invocation of Azura (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) #Invocation of Hircine #Irgnar's Journal #Irrigation Research Journal #Ithguleoir #It is Insufferable #It Lives! #It's the Hunt that Counts #Ithis Omalor's Orders #Ithisa's Journal #I was Summoned by a Mortal (Lorebook - Coldharbour) #Izad's Letter - Izad's Treasure J #Jakolar's Journal #Jardirr's Commendation #Jofnir's Journal #Join Dragonstar Caravan Company! #Jomund's Research Notes #Jornibret's Last Dance (existing book) #Jorunn the Skald-King (Lorebook - Biographies) #Josef the Intolerant #Josseline's Letter #Journal, Day 12 #Journal, Day 26 #Journal, Day 32 #Journal, Day 40 #Journal of Arrai #Journal of a Z'en Priest #Journal of Bernamot the Great - Abagarlas #Journal of Bravam Lythandas #Journal of Culanwe - Inside Laeloria Ruins, Laeloria #Journal of Elias #Journal of Garron #Journal of Habbert Unsinett - inside Dresan Keep #Journal of Magiul Shiana #Journal of Master Pellingare #Journal of Nicolas Douare #Journal of Skorvild Frostwind #Journal of Priestess Aranwen, Torinaan #Journal of Thracius Mento #Journal of Tsona-Ei: #Journal of Tsona-Ei, Part One #Journal of Tsona-Ei, Part Two #Journal of Tsona-Ei, Part Three #Journal of Tsona-Ei, Part Four #Journal of Ulrich #Journal of Urodil Sea-Born (Ilayas Ruins) #Journal's Final Pages K #Kaarat's Journal #Kal-Eeto's Journal #Kalodar's Letter #Keeper of Tomes (Book) #Keeper Ormi's Journal #Keepers of the Grove (Book) #Kennixa's List #Kerthor's Supply List #Keystones of Loriasel (Book) #Khajiit's Lost Journal (Book) #Khajiiti Arms and Armor - Clothing Skill Book #Khajiiti Honorifics #Khajiiti Merchant's Invoice - note inside Karthdar #Khajiiti Note #Khasaad's Treasure Map #Khenarthi's Roost: Interim Orders #Khorshina's Journal #Kidnapping! #King Farangel's Beer Ballad #King Kurog's Promise #King Ranser's Tirade #King Ranser's War #Kinlord Rilis and the Mages Guild (Lorebook - Auridon) #Kireth's Journal, Page 3 #Kireth's Journal, Page 7 #Kireth's Journal, Page 10 #Kireth's Journal, Page 12 #Kireth's Journal, Page 14 #Kireth's Journal, Page 16 #Kireth's Journal, Page 19 #Kireth's Journal, Page 22 #Kireth's Journal, Page 24 #Kireth's Journal, Page 25 #Kireth's Journal, Page 29 #Kireth's Journal, Page 30 #Kireth's Journal, Page 33 #Kireth's Prism Notes #Kireth's Taarengrav Note #Klaandor's Journal #Knahaten Flu Confirmed #Knights of the Dragon #Knights of the Gleaming Blade #Knowing Satakal #Kotholl's Contract #Krisandra Edrald's Journal, Vol. 1 #Krisandra Edrald's Journal, Vol. 2 #Krisandra Edrald's Journal, Vol. 3 #Kuralit's Clue #Kurlash's Orders #Kurog's Betrayal #Kwama Egg Omelete #Kwama Egg Quiche #Kwama Mining for Fun and Profit (Lorebook – Deshaan) #Kwama Shipment Manifest #Kyne's Tears L #Lab Warning: Be Careful! #Ladies of Green #Lady Edwyge's Notes #Lady Laurent's Qharroa Notes #Lady Llarel's Journal #Lady Murcien's Folly #Lakewatch Tower #Lamentations of the Lost #Lamias of Craglorn #Lanath's Journal (Mzeneldt) #Lanista's Journal #Larelleis #Last of the Old Bones #Last Warning, Cat #Last Will and Testament #Last Words of a Devotee #Last Words of Gordianus Fortunatus #Laughing Moons Ledger, Laughing Moons Plantation #Lauron's Journal #Leave This Place #Leeza's Bloodthorn Report #Legacy of the Dragonguard #Legend of Chill House (Chill House location added) #Legend of Dame Marcelle #Legend of Fallen Grotto (Fallen Grotto location added) #Legend of Haman Forgefire #Legend of Thane Icehammer #Legend of the Ghost Snake (Lorebook - Deshaan) #Legend of the Yokudan Chargers #Legends - Book located at Twin Falls Rest. (Note: The title of the actual book reads "Xarxes") #Legends of the Forest #Legionary's Journal #Leimaer the Raven's Journal #Lens of the Golden Eye #Leonce's Journal #Lerineaux's Concerns #Lessuns Lerned Garding Caravans #Letter from a Nord to his son (Note) #Letter From Agenor #Letter from Althen #Letter from Altholmir #Letter from Alumezi, Dominion spy (Note) #Letter from Bashshi-ra (Woodhearth - "The Greenblower") - Harridan's Lair discovered #Letter from Berfonas #Letter from Camarino #Letter from Chill Hollow #Letter from Dannic - Shademist Moors #Letter from Duke Nathaniel #Letter from Gabbi #Letter from Gorvyn #Letter from Gothurg #Letter from Karpu-sa (Note) #Letter from Lady Lleraya #Letter from Lenwe #Letter from Magistrix Vox #Letter from Minique #Letter from Mirudda #Letter from Oleenla #Letter from Peverel #Letter from Quintus #Letter from Ragna #Letter from Rakhad #Letter from Tamien Sellan #Letter from the Orsinium Orphanage #Letter from Tillrani (Bleakrock Village) #Letter from Vila #Letter Home #Letter of Understanding #Letters from Leon and Rosalind #Letter to a High Elven Sculptor #Letter to a Scoundrel #Letter to Agnor #Letter to Akash #Letter to Alma #Letter to Amirmil (Craglorn) #Letter to an Aldarch #Letter to Ando #Letter to an Estranged Son (Note) #Letter to Ariana (Craglorn) #Letter to Armorer Uthik (Craglorn) #Letter to Artisans Craftworks (Craglorn) #Letter to Belya #Letter to Betra #Letter to Bodani #Letter to Calahawn #Letter to Captain Helane (Stros M'Kai) #Letter to Captain Lerisa #Letter to Cynhamoth #Letter to Danier #Letter to Dhalen #Letter to Diabolist Volcatia #Letter to Dusandar (Craglorn) #Letter to Edhelfin (Fuller's Break) #Letter to Elanwen (Craglorn) #Letter to Egranor (Quendeluun) #Letter to Estre (Note) #Letter to Evis Marys #Letter to Evrien #Letter to Exarch Braadoth (Craglorn) #Letter to Fadeel #Letter to Firilia #Letter to Finia Marcott #Letter to Geldrion #Letter to Grand Warlord Dortene #Letter to Grand Warlord Sorcalin #Letter to Grand Warlord Zimmeron #Letter to Hanza #Letter to Headman Bhosek (Stros M'Kai) #Letter to Herminius Sophus #Letter to Hosni #Letter to Idirfa #Letter to Imywn #Letter to Isrudde (Craglorn) #Letter to Jakild #Letter to Jazish #Letter to Kathner #Letter to Laryaril - Underneath "Thalmor Residence", Woodhearth #Letter to Laenira - Rootswatch Tower, Greenshade #Letter to Leonce Gavendien #Letter to Marina #Letter to Mirudda #Letter to Narsis #Letter to Ofglog #Letter to Raelynne #Letter to Raerana #Letter to Rana #Letter to Reezal-Jul #Letter to Rulassalmo (Firsthold) #Letter to Runescriber Kulth (Craglorn) #Letter to Sentulus #Letter to Seyne #Letter to Skull-Brother Xandier #Letter to Sonya #Letter to Stelvene Lothaire #Letter to Strastnoc #Letter to Tavo from Nahrina #Letter to Telenger #Letter to Thalrinel #Letter to the Twilight Mage #Letter to Vethisa #Letter to Vigrod #Letter to Volgo #Letter to Windhelm (Craglorn) #Letter to Wyress Gwen #Letter to Zemarek-Thul #Letter to Zurga gra-Murtag #Letter with Singed Edges #Letters from Leon and Rosalind #Lieutenant Jascien's Last Missive #Life in the Eagle's Shadow (Lorebook - Auridon) #Life In the Scaled Court (Craglorn) #Liminal Bridges (Lorebook - Magic and Magicka) (existing book) - Located near the Storehouse, Altmer Embassy (Elden Root) #List of Instructions #List of Names (Quest Item) (note) #List of Targets #Listens-To-Water's Observations #Litter-Mates of Darkness (Lorebook - Reaper's March) #Lives of the Saints #Living with Lycanthropy (Lorebook - Bangkorai) #Lizards #Lleraya's Orders #Lockpick Sales-Duty #Log of the Intractible #Lord Woodborne's Private Journal VII #Loriasel Tablet, Entry 1 - Tower of Vastarie #Loriasel Tablet, Entry 2 - Tower of Vastarie #Loriasel Tablet, Entry 4 - Tower of Vastarie #Lorogdu's Journal #Lost and Dusty Journal #Louna's Grimoire: Corpse Cough #Love Note to Adrienne #Love Note to Catina #Love Note to Enna #Love's Eternal Flame #Lucius the Stalwart #Lucius's Note M #Mace Etiquette (existing book - check for differences) #Mages Guild Authorization #Magic from the Sky (Lorebook - Magic and Magicka) (existing book) - different ("Varennian Edition") #Make the Wilds Safer, Earn Gold #Mal Sorra's Curse #Malofar's Journal #Mammoth Duty #Manifesto of Kinlord Rilis XII #Maormer Correspondence, Vol. 1 #Maormer Correspondence, Vol. 2 #Maormer Memo #Manual of Spellcraft (Lorebook - Magic and Magicka) (existing book) #Marbruk Builder's Log (Marbruk) #Mark of the Egg-Births #Masterwork of the Inducer (Questbook) #Mastery of Devotion #Mastery of Discipline #Mastery of Sacrifice #Mastery of Wisdom #Master Zoaraym's Tale, Part 1 (Lorebook - Reaper's March) (Existing Book: Master Zoaraym's Tale #Master Zoaraym's Tale, Part 2 (Lorebook - Reaper's March) (Existing Book: Master Zoaraym's Tale #Mathias Raiment's Journal #Mathiisen Forge Inventory #Mathor's Journal #Matthiaume's Journal #Matthild Built This Place (Matthild's Last Venture) - Stone Etching #Mauloch, Orc-Father #Mazubar-do's Advice (Dual-Wielding Skill Book) #Mead, Mead, Mead! #Meat for Soup #Medium Armor: Tannins and Leather #Memorize and Burn! #Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1 (Existing Book: Split) #Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2 #Memo from Menoit #Memo to Captain Doronil #Memo to Captain Siro #Mendraval's Clue #Mercano's Journal #Merchants, Scoundrels, Thieves #Merdyndril's Orders #Merethrin's Research Notes #Merien Sellan's Spellbook #Merien's Incantation #Merion's Diary (found in the Tower of the Vale) #Mesanthano's Tower #Message from Geneura #Message in a Bottle #Message to Jena #Might as Well Die Fighting #Military Deployment across Auridon (Quendeluun) #Mine Foreman's Log #Mine Foreman's Orders (Gurzag's Mine) #Mine Safety Regulations #Miruin's Journal #Missing Citizens (note) #Missive from Cyrodiil #Missive from the Mages Guild #Missive to Alchemist #Modern Heretics (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) - located at Tower Rocks Vale #Moldy Journal #Montclair Assassin's Orders #Monomyth: Dragon God & Missing God (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (Existing Book: The Monomyth) #Monomyth: Lorkhan and Satakal (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (Existing Book: The Monomyth) #Monomyth: The Heart of the World (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (Existing Book: The Monomyth) #Monomyth: The Myth of Aurbis (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (Existing Book: The Monomyth) #Monomyth: "Shezarr's Song" (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (Existing Book: The Monomyth) #Moon-Sugar for Glossy Fur? Yes! (Lorebook - Reaper's March) #Moon-Sugar in the March #Moon Worship among the Cat-Men #Mora'ats Theory of Lightning #Morgaulle Dechery's Journal #Morilatta #Morrowind Fauna, Part One #Motalion Necropolis Report (Lorebook - Alik'r Desert) #Mottos of the Dunmeri Great Houses (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #Mourning Springs Burial Rights #Mudcrab Order Request #Mustn't Forget #My Deception #My Journal #My Kwama Journal, Page 1 #My Kwama Journal, Page 2 #Mysteries of the Mundus Stones #Mysterious Temples of the Dragon Cult #Mysticism: The Unfathomable Voyage #Mystic Visions of the Guardians #My Sweet Flower. (Vylie's House, Southpoint) #Mythical Beast, Real Powers (Increases "Draconic Power" Skill line (Dragonknight only) #Myths and Legends of the Hist #Myths of Sheogorath, Volume I (existing Lorebook - literature) #Myths of Sheogorath, Volume II (Lorebook - literature) #Mzulft Researcher's Journal N #Nadafa's Journal #Nadine's Diary #Nahirah's Journal #Najan's Journal #Naril Nagaia Journal - Naril Nagaia #Nchunak's Fire and Faith (Existing Book) #Necromancy in Modern Tamriel #Necromancy: The Great Debate #Nedes of the Deathlands #Nedic Dueling Swords #Nedras' Journal #Need More Animus Geodes #Nellor's Bandit Connection #Nerevar Moon-and-Star (existing book - check for differences) #Neronnir's Journal #Ne Selas: Need Reinforcements (Ne Salas location added) #Netches! Netches! All Around! #Nettira's Journal #New Opportunities #Nicolene's Diary (Private!) #Nilaendril's Notes #Nilata Search Plan #Nimriell's Research #Nine Commands of the Eight Divines (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) - located at Seaside Overlook #Nirncrux: A Study (Craglorn) #Nirwaen's Diary (Stormwarden Undercroft, Ilayas Ruins) #No Admittance - This Means You #Nobility in Theft (Redfur Trading Post and bookshelves) #Nolonir's Journal, Page 6 (Wansalen) #No Passing Through Here #No Praise for False Gods #Non-Standard Techniques #No Quarantine for Us #Nord Armorers and Armsmen (Blacksmithing Skill Book) #Nord Drinking Song #Nords of Skyrim (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #Nord Soldier's Journal #No Reason to Worry #Northglen Farm Opportunities #Northern Heartlands Journal #Northpoint: An Assessment (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #No Significant Danger #Nostrum's Notes #Notable Transactions #Note about "Wood Elf Etiquette" #Note Found on the Corpse of a House Dres Slaver #Note from a Bottle #Note from Akash - Elden Hollow #Note from Alasan #Note from Captain Accalia #Note from Captain Dunveril #Note from Commander Derre #Note from Firuin #Note from Gullveig #Note from Jahla #Note from Jeegren #Note from Kamu #Note from Khezuli's Contact #Note from Magister Osanne #Note from Morontor #Note from No-Fingers (The Gray Mire) #Note from Orlugash #Note from Razum-dar #Note from Sagabar #Note from Scout Justal #Note from Slim-Jah #Note from Theomund #Note from Thulvald's Logging Camp #Note from Zidal #Note in a Dead Man's Hand #Note in Bag of Vvardenfell Silk #Note on Broken Crate #Note on Torn Parchment #Note to Arida #Note to Barkeep - Note in Southpoint, ("Soutpoint Inn") - The Wandering Minstral quest item. #Note to Cardia #Note to Darius #Note to Gilbard #Note to King Jorunn #Note to Lt. Stenric #Note to Lucien #Note to Menthery #Note to Nurese #Note to Parsifal #Note to Pellus #Note to Rufinus #Note to Selias #Note to Sir Quatrius #Note to Throne Keeper Farvad #Note to Ulguna #Notes on Bewan (Bewan location added) #Notes on Elven Architecture #Notes on Klathzgar's Schematics #Notes on Racial Phylogeny (existing book) #Notes on Razak #Notes on Shornhelm's Cisterns #Notes on the Dreugh #Notes on the Mortuum Vivicus #Notes on the Order Skeevera #Notes on the Vault Door #Note Written in Blood #Not Long Now #Not That Bad #Notice to Authorities #Notice: Hall of the Dead #Notice: New Working Conditions #Noxiphilic Sanguivoria (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) O #Oathbreakers of Ouze #Oathbreaker's Rest #Oath of a Dishonored Clan (Lorebook - Coldharbour) #Oath of the Shadows Watch #O Blessed Spinners #Oblan's Letter #Ode to Auridon #Ode to the Elden Tree - The Middens, Elden Root #Ode To The Tundrastriders (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) (existing book) #Ode to Oinkers #Of Men and Mer #Of the Dragonfires (Fragment) #Official Missive from Holgunn #Ofglog's Journal #Ogres: A Summary #Oiarah's Journal #Old Drublog Journal #Old Handbill #On Activation #On Apocrypha #On Argonians #On Calling the Drowned Dead #Once (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #On Oblivion (Lorebook - Oblivion) (existing book) - located in "Fading Tree", Shrouded Vale #One Bosmer's Response to the Dominion (Vineshade) #One Staff, Many Staves (Skillbook) #One Wilding Night #On Immortality #On Necromancy #On Our Enemies #On Pircalmo's Emergency Reversal #On Stepping Lightly (Lorebook - Eastmarch) (existing book) #On Summoning Skeletons (Book) #On the Beauty of Ogres #On the Brewing of Dark Meat Beer #On the Detachment of the Sheath (Lorebook - Magic and Magicka) #On the Holy Symbol (Tanzelwil) #On the Knahaten Flu (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #On the Immortality of Dust #On the Interrogation of Witches #On the Nature of Coldharbour (Lorebook - Coldharbour) #On the Nature of Reachmen #On the Utility of Shock Magic #Ophelia's Journal (Book) #Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie (Lorebook - Daedric Pronces) #Orchelor's Diary #Orcs? Could Be Worse #Orcs: Monsters or Misunderstood? #Orcs: The Vermin Among Us (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #Orcs of Skyrim (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #Orcs of Tamriel, Volume 3 #Orcthane's Orders #Order of Battle #Orders: Bearclaw Mine #Orders: Farangel's Mine #Orders: Norvulk Ruins #Orders: Steelheart Moorings #Orders: Suleck Ruins #Orders are Orders #Orders for Attius #Orders for Attius #Orders from a Knightly Order #Orders from Commander Pyline #Orders from Duke Renchant #Orders from Fildgor #Orders from General Endare #Orders from Hegris #Orders from the Chief (Note) - Town Hall, Velyn Harbor #Orders from Vicereeve Pelidil - Woodhearth #Orders from Regent Elska (Craglorn) #Or Else #Origin of the Scaled Court #Origin of the Mages Guild (Varennian Edition) (Lorebook - Tamriel History) #Oshgura's Destruction Journal (Destruction Staff Skill Book) #Ostarand's Diary (Mzeneldt) #Our Budding Alliance (Located in Mehrune's Spite. Written by Mannimarco) #Our Calling, Our Pledge (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #Our Curse and Our Glory #Our Dupes, the Sea Elves (located in Del's Claim) #Our Ironclad Oath #Outdated Dominion Broadsheet #Overdreamer Chartrand's Orders P #Pact Magic Examined #Pact Recruitment #Pages from Thiirril's Diary #Palith Note #Partially Legible Letter #Party Theme #Path of the Pilgrim #Pay Up, Enak #Pending Orders #Perfumed Letter #Persistence of Daedric Veneration (Book) #Phillip's Note to Yasmine #Picnic at Pelin (A Horror Story) (Book) #Picnic Note #Pillagers of the Hist #Pirates of the Abecean (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) #Pircalmos' Shopping List #Placeholder Wine-Label #Poetic Verse Contest! #Posting of the Hunt (existing book - check for differences) #Powering the Dark Anchors #Practical Alchemy in Skyrim (Book) #Practical Necromancy #Prayer of the Resolute #Prayer to Hircine #Prayer to My Prince (Book) #Precepts of Stendarr (Destruction Staff Skill Book) #Prince Aiden's Report #Princess Urenenya's Letter #Principles of Conjuration #Prisoner's Journal (Book) #Private Dispatch (Secret!) #Problem Solver For Hire! #Progress Inquiry #Prompt Rescue is Imperative #Proper-Life: Three Chants (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) #Proper Torture Techniques, Vol. 8 #Proper Torture Techniques, Vol. 13 #Proposal: Schools of Magic (Lorebook - Magicka and Magic) #Protocol and Propriety in Summerset (Book) #Protocols of Propriety, Order Seven #Protocols of the Court of Contempt (Lorebook - Coldharbour) #Provision Requests #Prudence in Practice (Destruction Staff Skill Book) #Public Notice of Promotion (Book) Q #Quaronaldil's Letter #Quarry Work Order #Quartermaster's Log #Quotes from the Greats R #Racial Motifs 1: The High Elves #Racial Motifs 2: The Dark Elves #Racial Motifs 3: The Wood Elves #Racial Motifs 4: The Nords #Racial Motifs 5: The Bretons #Racial Motifs 6: The Redguards #Racial Motifs 7: The Khajiit #Racial Motifs 8: The Orcs #Racial Motifs 9: The Argonians #Racial Motifs 10: Imperial Cyrods #Racial Motifs 11: Ancient Elves #Racial Motifs 12: The Barbaric #Racial Motifs 13: The Primal #Racial Motifs 14: The Daedric #Rajhin and the Stone Maiden, Pt. 1 #Rajhin and the Stone Maiden, Pt. 2 #Rakamud's Letter #Ralion's Journal, Day 132 (Book) #Ralion's Journal, Day 147 (Book) #Ralion's Journal, Day 149 (Book) #Ralion's Journal, Day 151 (Book) #Rana's Log (Book) - Bleakrock Village #Rasaba's Note #Rats in the Crop #Raven-Hair's Recollections (Haven Fighters Guildhall) #Ravenwatch Research: Aesar Hatespinner #Ravenwatch Research: Veawend Ede #Rayno's Scorched Journal #Raynor's Bthanual Notes #Raynor's Journal #Raynor's Travel Diary #Reality and Other Falsehoods (Lorebook - Magicka and Magic) (Existing Book) #Receipt for Arcane Tomes #Recipe for Horker Pie (Sweetbreeze Cottage) #Record of Taxation for Year's End (Castle of the Worm) #Recruiting a Ranger #Recruitment #Redfur Corporal's Log #Redfur Journal, v. 1 - Reliquary Ruins, Reliquary of Stars) #Redfur Journal, v. 2 #Redguards, History and Heroes, V. 1 (Lorebook - Alik'r Desert) #Redguards, History and Heroes, V. 2 (Lorebook - Alik'r Desert) #Redguards, History and Heroes, V. 3 (Lorebook - Alik'r Desert) #Redoran Cooking Secrets (existing book, different content) #Red Rook Orders #Red Rook Orders: Cryptwatch #Red Rook's Journal #Reezal-Jul's Journal #Re-Forging the Past (Kireth Vanos) #Regarding the Ebonheart Pact (Lorebook - Auridon) #Regarding the "Fists of Thalmor" #Regarding the Hall #Relics of Saint Veloth #Remanada, Chapter 1 (Existing Book) #Remanada, Chapter 2 #Reman II: The Limits of Ambition #Remember Me (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #Reminder #Reminder: Don't Drink the Water #Remnants of Cyrod #Rendarion's Apology #Renrijra Pirates #Reply from Reezal-Jul #Research Assistant Wanted - Redfur Trading Post #Report on Dominion Activities #Report on Training #Report: Missing Persons #Report: Quality of Recruits (Light Armor Skill Book) #Request Denied #Requisition Order #Research Assistant Wanted (note) #Resources for Lukiul #Respectful Greetings from Am-Shadal #Response to Citizen Inquiries #Response to Vox, First Draft #Rest Gently #Retreat! #Return to Orsinium (Lorebook - Tamriel History) #Reverence for the Dead #Revolting Life Cycle of the Dreugh #Reward for Dwarven Relics #Reward for Information: Silvenar #Reward for Longfang! #Reynir the Destroyer #Rigurt's Journal #Rilaso's Guide to Tamriel, Ch. 21 #Rilding's Clue #Rilyn's Journal #Ripped and Discarded Page (regarding the Mortuum Vivicus) #Risa's Journal #Rislav the Righteous, Part 1 (Existing Book: Rislav the Righteous) #Rislav the Righteous, Part 2 (Existing Book: Rislav the Righteous) (Medium Armor Skill Book) #Rite of the Scion #Ritual of Daedric Fortitude #Ritual of Resonance (Quest Item) #Ritual of Unbinding #Rituals of Contempt #Rituals of the Harmonious Masters - Templar Skill Book #Rivers of Profit in Riften (Lorebook - The Rift) #Robier's Vegetable Garden (Lorebook - Trial of Eyevea) #Rogue Elements (Note) - Located in Lanwaen's House, Deepwoods. - Tomb of the Apostates discovered) #Roost Smuggler's Ledger #Roots of Silvenar #Rosalind's Orders #Rothondothrin's Journal #Rotten Bread and Spoiled Meat #Royal Decree #Rulantaril's Notes #Ruminations by Guard Kleo (note) #Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) - located nearby Fisherman's Point, Greenshade (existing book - different text) #Rumors of the Spiral Skein #Rurelion's Observation No. 1 #Rurelion's Obseration No. 2 #Rurelion's Obseration No. 3 #Ruurifin's Journal, Entry 1 - Root Sunder Ruins #Ruuvitar's Journal S #Sacred Places #Sacred Rites of the Stonechewers (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #Sacred Witness (Existing Book) #Sacred Witness, Part 2. (Existing Book) #Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r (Lorebook - Alik'r Desert) #Sagabar's Orders #Saint Stental #Salvager's Torn Journal #Sanarel the Great #Sanavar's Research Log #Sanctioned Murder (Lorebook - Deshaan) #Sanctuary: Weapons Report #Saradin's Diary (Skyreach Catacombs, Craglorn) #Sardok's Bloodthorn Report #Saving Your Hide (One-Hand and Shield Skill Book) #Savior of the Altmer, Part 1 - Elden Hollow (Book) #Savior of the Altmer, Part 2 - Elden Hollow (Note) #Savior of the Altmer, Part 3 - Elden Hollow (Note) #Sayings of the Wise #Scaled Court Communique #Scent-Of-Graves' Report #Seafood Supper #Schemes of the Reachmage (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #Scholar Garrique's Journal #Scrap of Adubaer's Journal #Scrap of Storgh's Journal (Vinedeath Cave) #Scroll of Banishment #Scroll of Eight #Scout Report: Arx Corinium #Scorpion Observations #Scrawled Note #Scutwork and Drudgery #Sea Amri Shipping Manifest #Seafood Supper (bookshelf) #Sealed Orders #Sealing the Great Serpent (Serpent's Grotto) #Second Cohort Orders #Second Gravestone #Second Khajiiti Journal Page #Second Invasion: Reports (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #Second Scrap of Adubaer's Journal #Secrets of Treehenge (Book) #Secrets Overheard in Apocrypha (by Morian Zenas) #Selected Letters from Pacrooti #Selene's Letter #Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r (Book) #Sep's Kiss (Book) - Alchemy Skill Book) #Septima Tharn's Leadership Maxims #Serien's Additional Orders #Serien's Further Orders #Serpent Hollow Observations #Set List - Note found in cellar of Sweetbreeze Cottage #Settling the Debate (Book) (Medium Armor Skill Book) #Shad Astula Academy Handbook (Lorebook - Deshaan) #Shad Astula Curriculum #Shadow Draining: A Hypothesis (Book) - Nightblade Skill Book (or Shadow Magic) #Shadowscale's Journal #Shakra's Letter #Shalan's Note #Shagora's Journal (Book) #Shakra's Letter #Shaman Moramat's Orders #Sharfum's Letter #She Dared Me (Note) - Dra'bul, Chieftain's Longhouse. Hoarvor Pit discovered #She is My Light #Sheltered #Shipyard Workers, Take Warning! (note) #Shornhelm, Crown City of the North (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #Short Note #Shrine of Mara #Shrine to Derik Hallin (Defender Hallin's Stand) #Shrine to Divad Hunding #Shrine to Frandar Hunding #Shrine to Makela Leki #Shul's Letter #Silvenar Manifest (Note) - "Warehouse", Velyn Harbor #Silver Crawdad Surprise (Toothmaul Gully) #Simple Illusion Magic #Singed Page #Sinmur, Giant of Legend #Sirdor's Journal #Sir Edmund's Letter #Sir Hughes' Journal (Journal) Sir Hughes House #Sithis (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) (existing book) #Situation Becoming Urgent #Skeevers - note (Tower Rocks Vale) #Skin-Stealers #Skooma Runner Logs #Skuldafn Orders #Sky and Storm (book) #Skyreach Explorer, Volume One #Skyreach Explorer, Volume Two #Skyreach Explorer, Volume Three #Skyreach Explorer, Volume Four #Skyreach Explorer, Volume Five #Skyreach Explorer, Volume Six #Skyshard in Sight! #Slashed and Blood-Stained Note #Slaughterfish Warning #Slave's Diary - located in the "Tower of Bones", Castle of the Worm #Small Meals, Fast Meals #Smithing: A Worthy Endeavour (Smithing Skill Book) #Smuggler's Note #Smuggler's Note #Smuggler's Note #Snowmead's Missive #Someday It'll Just Be You #Something's in the Attic - located in destroyed watchtower in Southpoint #Song of Despair (Book) #Song of the Askelde Men (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) (Existing Book) #Song of the Diamond Sword #Songs of the Return, Vol 27 (Lorebook - The Rift) (Existing Book) #Songs of the Return, Vol 49 (Lorebook - The Rift) (Existing Book) #Songs of the Return, Vol 5 (Lorebook - The Rift) (Existing Book) #Songs of the Stars #Sorcery is Not Necromancy! #Soul-Trapping I: An Introduction (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #Sovngarde: A Reexamination #Special Advisors #Speech Notes #Sphinxmoth Bandit Leader's Notes #Spikeball Handbill #Spinning a Story #Spirit of Nirn #Spirit of the Daedra (Lorebook - Oblivion Lore) - located east of Seaside Overlook #Spirits of Skyrim (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #Sporting Chance (Bow Skill Book) #Spotted a Cave #Spymaster Ramorgol's Orders #Star Teeth, Volume I #Star Gazer Merith's Journal #Statuary Complications #Statue of Sir Byric #Stay Away from Gurzag's Mine (Note) - Nearby Gurzag's Mine #Stay Far from the Roots #Stendarr's Divine Spear #Stepping through Shadows #Stibbon's Qharroa Checklist #Still-Water's Journal #Stonefire Ritual Tome #Stormfist Scout Orders #Stormhaven Bluster Rejection Notice #Stormhold, City of Shadowfen #Stormreeve Neidir's Orders #Strakes and Futtocks #Strange Rambling Notes - Harridan's Lair #Strange Riddle (Book) #Subtropical Cyrodiil: A Speculation (book) #Sugarbelly (Laughing Moons Plantation) #Sumiril's Book, Passage 1 #Sumiril's Book, Passage 2 #Sumiril's Book, Passage 3 #Sumiril's Book, Passage 4 #Sumiril's Book, Passage 5 #Sumiril's Book, Passage 6 #Summoning Gar Xuu Gar #Summoning Rituals (Legible) #Summoning Rituals of the Arch-Mage (Quest Item) #Sunk into Ouze #Supplementary Orders (Wansalen) #Supplies and Sundries #Supplies for the Delve #Suril’s Journal (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #Susceptibility to Corruption #Sweet Life (Book) #Sweetness in the Air #Sword-Wisdom of Saikhalar - One-Hand and Shield Skill Book T #Taking Tolls! #Tale of Two Moons (Khenarthi's Roost - Temple of the Crescent Moon) #Tales of Abba Arl: The Fat Mother (Book) #Tales of Abba Arl: The Ox's Tale (Book) #Tales of the Spinners - located in Bookshelves, and in Verrant Morass. (Near where the Servant of Naemon appears in the Shadow Wood) #Tales of the Two-Moons Path, Vol. 3 #Talqua's Clue #Tancano the Elder's Journal Root Sunder Ruins - Quest Item #Talvini Radus' Last Wish #Tamrielic Artifacts, Part One (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) #Tamrielic Artifacts, Part Two (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) #Tamrielic Artifacts, Part Three (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) #Tamrielic Calligraphy, Chapter VII #Tancano's Journal #Tancano the Elder's Journal #Tanglehaven's Fletchers #Tanval's Directive #Targa's Note #Tattered Note #Tazgol's Vision Quest #Tears of Anurraame #Teldur's Journal #Telvanni Requirements #Tempest Island Briefing (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #Temples of the Dragon Cult #Thallik's Orders #Thalmor Diplomatic Corps Notice #Thalmor Handbill (Lorebook - Auridon) #Thane Jeggi's Drinking Hole #Thank You for Your Patience #Tharayya's Journal, Entry 1 #Tharayya's Journal, Entry 2 #Tharayya's Journal, Entry 7 #Tharayya's Journal, Entry 10 #Tharayya's Journal, Entry 15 #Tharayya's Journal, Entry 16 #Tharayya's Journal, Entry 19 #The 26th of First Seed is Upon Us! #The Adabal-a (Existing Book?) #The Adabal-a (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) (existing) #The Alik'r (Second Era (existing book: The Alik'r) #The All-Beneficient King Fahara'jad (Lorebook - Biographies) #The Amplification Crystals #The Amronal's Spell - Book located in "The Parchment & Horn" Inn in Marbruk) #The Amulet of Kings (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) (existing book) #The Ancient Eye #The Anuad Paraphrased (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (check for differences) #The Apprentice's Assistant #The Apprentice's God (Torinaan) #The Arena! #The Argonian Maid - An Oral Tradition #The Argonian Mating Ritual #The Art and the Madness v. 1 #The Art of Crafting #The Art of Kwama Egg Cooking (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #The Artisan's Letters #The Assassin of Alik'r #The Ballad of Dorzogg the Gutter-King #The Ballad of Navid the Singer (Book) #The Ballad of Skald Skullsplitter (Book) #The Barrows of Westmark Moor (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #The Bastard's Tomb #The Battle of Glenumbria Moors (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) (existing book) #The Battle of Red Mountain, Part 1 (Existing Book) #The Battle of Red Mountain, Part 2 (Existing Book) #The Battle of the Ale #The Benefits of Alliance (Located in Mehrunes' Spite. Written by Mannimarco) #The Binding Stone #The Black Fin Comes Home #The Black Fin Goes to War, Part 1 #The Black Fin Goes to War, Part 2 #The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 1 #The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 2 #The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 3 #The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 4 #The Black Forge (Lorebook - Coldharbour) #The Blackwater War, Volume I #The Blackwater War, Volume II #The Blackwater War, Volume III #The Blackwater War, Volume IV #The Blackwater War, Volume V #The Blackwater War, Volume VI #The Blackwater War, Volume VII #The Black Year (Reliquary Ruins - Reliquary of Stars) #The Blessed Dagger #The Blessings of Hircine #The Binding Stone (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims (Blacksmithing Skill increased) #The Book of Circles: Loredas Maxims #The Book of Circles: Sundas Maxims #The Book of Circles, Tirdas Maxims #The Book of Daedra (Lorebook - Oblivion Lore) (existing book) - location: Easternmost island of Shademist Moors, near where Galereth's Hut is located. #The Book of Dawn and Dusk (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) (existing book) #The Book of Memories - Ilmyris, Rootwater Grove #The Book of No-Name #The Book of Reason #The Book of the Great Tree (Lorebook - Grahtwood) - Sweetbreeze Cottage #The Boy Who Became a Kagouti #The Bretons: Mongrels of Paragons? (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #The Brothers of Darkness (1st ed.) (existing book - different) #The Brothers of Strife (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #The Brothers' War (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #The Buying Game #The Canonreeve's Conundrum #The Cantatas of Vivec (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) (Existing Book) #The Care and Feeding of Trolls #The Chim-el Adabal - Book located in Wormroot Depths #The Chopping Block (1-Hand and Shield) #The Chorrol Crier #The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book I #The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book II #The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book III #The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book IV #The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book V #The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book VI #The Chosen People of Aldmeris #The Cleansing of the Fane (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) (existing book) - located at the falls south of Deepwoods. #The Clues, Damn Your Eyes #The Code of Mauloch (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #The Coiled Path #The Coldharbour Compact #The Collected Theory Hypothesis #The Coming of the Learned One, Vol. I #The Coming of the Learned One, Vol. II #The Coming of the Learned One, Vol. III #The Consecrations of Arkay (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) #The Crown of Freydis (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #The Daedric Flame #The Danger of Defiance (located in Mehrune's Spite. Written by Mannimarco) #The Dark Husband #The Death of a Wanderer #The Death Blow of Abernanit (Existing Book) - Death Blow of Abernanit #The Deepest Cut #The Devouring of Gil-Var-Delle (Lorebook - Grahtwood - located north of "The Tower") #The Direfrost Flame #The Dominion's Duty: Marbruk (Located in "Queen's Residence", Marbruk) #The Doors of Oblivion, Part 1 (Lorebook - Oblivion Lore) (existing book: The Doors of Oblivion) - NW of "Verrant Morass Wayshrine" #The Doors of Oblivion, Part 2 (Lorebook - Oblivion Lore) (existing book: The Doors of Oblivion) #The Dose Makes the Poison #The Dreamstride - existing book, with differences (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) #The Duchess of Anguish - (book located in Wormroot Depths) #Thenephan's Mysteries of Mead (Lorebook - The Rift) #The Eagle and the Cat (Lorebook - Reaper's March) #The Ebon Mage #The Eight Steps of Mummification #The Eldest: A Pilgrim's Tale (Lorebook - Greenshade - west of Rulanyil's Fall #The Empty Room #The Everfull Flagon Handbill #The Everscriven Tome #The Excavation of Ouze #The Exclusionary Mandates (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) #The Experiment (Glister Vale) #The Faceless #The Falconer's Log #The Fall and Rise of Reman's Bluff - "Chief's Longhouse", Reman's Bluff #The Fall of Carac Dena (Carac Dena location added) #The Fall of Queen Nurnhilde #The Fall of Trinimac #The Father's Promise #The Fickle Nature of Mudcrabs #The Final Lesson, Part 1 (existing book) The Final Lesson #The Final Lesson, Part 2 #The Fires Guide the Way #The Fires of Truth (Torinaan) #The Firmament (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus) (existing book) #The First Scroll of Baan Dar (Excerpt) (Existing Book, different content) #The First of the Letters #The Five Far Stars (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) (existing book) #The Five Points of the Star #The Folly of Isolation, Part 1 (Note, Circus of Cheerful Slaughter) #The Folly of Isolation, Part 3 (Note, Circus of Cheerful Slaughter) #The Folly of Isolation, Part 6 (Note, Circus of Cheerful Slaughter) #The Folly of Isolation, Part 7 (Note, Circus of Cheerful Slaughter) #The Folly of Isolation, Part 8 (Note, Circus of Cheerful Slaughter) #The Font Aequiius (Torinaan) #The Fort Sphinxmoth Ruins #The Founding of Bloodtoil #The Founding of Southpoint - located in Southpoint Inn, Southpoint) #The Founding of Zuuk #The Four Abominations (Skill Book) #The Friend of All Mortals (Templar Skill Book) #The Fruit and the Stone #The Fury of King Ranser #The Ghost is Our Friend #The Ghostly Stag #The Gift of Arson #The Gift of Magnus #The Glenmoril Wyrd (Lorebook - Bangkorai) #The Grandeya is in Custody #The Great Houses and Their Uses (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #The Green Ladies' Abode - located just east of Deepwoods #The Great Mooring #The Green Pact and the Dominion (Lorebook - Greenshade) - located in the Northeastern Corner of Seaside Sanctuary, near "Beacon Tower". #The Green Singing #The Great Siege of Orsinium #The Great Warmth #The Guise of a Woodcutter #The Handfast Song List #The Heart of Love (Torinaan) #The Heartland of Cyrodiil #The Hidden Key #The Hidden Trials #The Hidden Twilight #The Hind-Quarters Registry #The Hist's Fire #The Hoarvor Pit (located in Hoarvor Pit) #The Holy Vessel #The Holy Wamasu: Care and Feeding #The Homilies of Blessed Almalexia (Lorebook - Literature) #The Horror of Castle Xyr, Pt. 1 (existing book - The Horror of Castle Xyr) #The Horror of Castle Xyr, Pt. 2 #The Horror of Castle Xyr, Pt. 3 #The Horse-Folk of Silverhoof (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #The House of Troubles (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) - Cormount #The Humor of Wood Elves (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) #The Hunger of Sep (Book) #The Ice Elder of the Ogres #The Illusion of Death (Lorebook - Biographies) #The Internment of Feremuzh #The Interpreted Soul #The Interrogation of Henghild #The Ivory Lord: A Hero Born, V. 1 #The Ivory Lord: A Hero Born, V. 2 #The Ivory Lord: A Hero Born, V. 3 #The Journal of Darien Gautier #The Journal of Indring the Patient #The Journal of Vivien Armene #The Judgment of Saint Veloth (Lorebook - Deshaan) #The Key to Projection (Abnur Tharn) #The Knighting Ceremony #The Knightly Orders of High Rock (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #The Lamia Threat #The Last King of the Ayleids (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) #The Last of the Letters - Reliquary Ruins, Hall of Wisdom #The Last Will of Roland Volcy (Stros M'Kai) #The Lava Queen #The Lay of Firsthold (Lorebook - Auridon) #The Legend of Vastarie #The Legendary Sancre Tor, 1st Ed. (existing book, Two-Handed Skill Book) #The Legendary Scourge (Lorebook - Literacture, existing book) #The Legend of Dame Marcelle #The Legend of Fallen Grotto - (Lorebook - Bangkorai) #The Legend of Vastarie (Lorebook - Grahtwood) #The Library of Dusk: Rare Books (Lorebook - Coldharbour) #The Lightless Oubliette (Lorebook - Coldharbour) #The Lion Guard Wants You! #The Little Alkosh's Log #The Living Flesh #The Living Gods (Lorebook - Deshaan) #The Llodos Plague #The Locked Room (existing) - The Locked Room, Pt. 1 #The Locked Room, Part 2 #The Lost Communion #The Lost Islands of Old Yokuda #The Lost Warrior #The Lunar Lorkhan (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (existing book) #The Lurching Dead #The Lusty Argonian Maid, A Song #The Lusty Argonian Maid Vol 1 (Lorebook - Literature, existing book) #The Lusty Argonian Maid Vol 2 (Lorebook - Literature, existing book) #The Mabrigash Trial #The Mage's Cipher #The Manifesto of Make Way #The Maormer of Pyandonea #The March Explored, Chapter I #The March Explored, Chapter III #The March Explored, Chapter VI #The March Explored, Chapter VII #The March Explored, Chapter IX #The Martyrdom of Saint Pelin #The Massacre at Cormount - Cormount #The Master's Truth #The Master's Hall #The Maulborn Manifesto #The Miner's Lament #The Moon Cats and their Dance (Lorebook - Reaper's March) #The Mysteries of Moravagarlis #The Mystery of Gargoyles—Solved! #The Na-Totambu of Yokuda #The Nereid's Dilemma #The Night Mother's Truth #The Night Mother Watches - note found near cave west of Grey Mire #The Notebook of Mage Gadris #The Obsidian Husk #The Old Ways (Lorebook - Magic and Magicka) (existing book) #The Omen of Deception #The Onus of the Oghma #The Ooze: A Fable (Lorebook - Greenshade) #The Orc Council #The Orc Song #The Order of the Ancestor Moth (Lorebook - Legends of Nirn) #The Order of the Black Worm (Lorebook - Tamriel History) #The Origins of Conjuration #The Perfect Batch #The Perfect Hiding Spot #The Perfect Host #The Perfection of Fearfangs Cave #The Philosophy of Stealth #The Pig Children (Lorebook - Myths of the Mundus, existing book) #The Piper #The Prison Must Fall #The Prowler's Log #The Quiet Room #The Raneviad, Volume II #The Reachmen are Coming! #The Reality of Spirits #The Realm of Shadows - Elden Hollow #The Red Book of Riddles (Existing) (Lorebook - Literature) #The Red Paint (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) #The Revolting Life Cycle of the Land Dreugh #The Remanada, Chapter One #The Remnant of Light (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #The Right Mattock for the Job (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #The Ring of Daggers #The Rise of Cormount - Cormount #The Rise of Queen Ayrenn (Lorebook - Auridon) #The Rite of Boethiah's Gauntlet #The Road to Sovngarde (Lorebook - The Rift) #The Root Sunder Roots - Root Sunder Ruins #The Root Sunder Market - Root Sunder Ruins #The Rotwood Enigma #The Royal House of King Eamond #The Royal Lineage of Sentinel #The Ruby Necklace (Lorebook - Shadowfen) #The Ruins of Kemel-Ze, Part 1 (existing book - check for differences) #The Ruins of Kemel-Ze, Part 2 (existing book - check for differences) #The Ruins of Kemel-Ze, Part 3 (existing book - check for differences) #The Ruins of Kemel-Ze, Part 4 (existing book - check for differences) #The Salas En Expedition (Lorebook - Alik'r) #The Sanguine Cult #The Scent's the Thing #The Sea It Rises #The Second Akaviri Invasion (Lorebook - Tamriel History) #The Second of the Letters (Reliquary Ruins - Hall of Wisdom) #The Second Trial #The Serpent's Blade #The Serpent's Song #The Seven Shadows of Rajhin, Pt. 1 #The Sharpest Blade #The Sigil Shard #The Slave Pits of Coldharbour (Lorebook: Oblivion Lore) #The Slave Rebellion - Man's Triumph #The Song of Pelinal, Volume 1 (existing book: The Song of Pelinal, Book I) #The Song of Pelinal, Volume 2 #The Song of Pelinal, Volume 3 #The Song of Pelinal, Volume 4 #The Song of Pelinal, Volume 5 #The Song of Pelinal, Volume 6 #The Sounding Horn (Torinaan, and bookshelves) #The Source of Power #The Source of the Bone (Bow Skill Book) #The Spawn of Molag Bal (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) #The Spectral Beings #The Spindleclutch Expedition #The Spinners of Y'ffre #The Stars Have Eyes #The Steel Shrikes Proclamation #The Stormcrag Family Crypt #The Stormfist Clan (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #The Story of Princess Eselde (Lorebook - Rivenspire) #The Strange Case of Ja-Reet #The Strange Case of Ragnthar #The Sultry Argonian Bard #The Summoner #The Swallowed City - Isles of Torment #The Taking of Abamath - located in Treethane Nilara's House, Deepwoods #The Tale of Dro-Zira (very similar to The Tale of Dro'Zira) #The Tale of Princess Anurraame #The Tava's Bounty Ledger #The Ternion Monks (Lorebook - Eastmarch) #The Thief God's Treasures (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #The Thief's Luck #The Thousand Arrows #The Three's Petition to the King - Windridge Cave #The Three Thieves, Part 1 #The Three Thieves, Part 2 #The Time is Now #The Time is Past #The Time of the Ebonheart Pact #The Times Are Changing #The Time Will Come #The Toothmaul Contract (Toothmaul Gully) #The Totems of Hircine (Lorebook - Daedric Princes) #The Treasure of Clickyville #The Treasure of Stillrise Village #The Tree Is On Fire! #The Trial of Air #The Trial of Fire #The Trial of Martial Knowledge #The Trial of the Arena #The Trial of the True Path #The Trials of Hissmir #The True Balance #The True Fate of King Ranser #The True Nature of Orcs (Banned Ed.) (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #The True Nature of Tolvir #The True-Told Tale of Hallin, Pt. 1 #The True-Told Tale of Hallin, Pt. 2 #The Truth of the Hunter, Pt. 1 - Brackenleaf (also, Cormount?) #The Truth of the Hunter, Pt. 2 - Brackenleaf #The Truth of the Hunter, Pt. 3 - Brackenleaf #The Unbreakable Redguard - Note in Wormroot Depths #The Unearthing of Kardala #The Unholy Temple - Note, Abagarlas #The Unpleasantness in Koeglin #The Values of Haj Uxith #The Vanishing Crux - Destruction Staff Skill Book #The Viridian Sentinel #The Voice of the People (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) #The Voyages of Il-Am-Hakim, Vol. 3 #The Voyages of Il-Am-Hakim, Vol. 7 #The Wandering Skald (Lorebook - The Rift) #The Warrior's Blade #The Warrior's Charge (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) #The Warrior's Welcome #The Watcher's Pledge #The Waters of Oblivion (existing book - check for differences) #The Way of the Baandari #The Way of the Blade #The Wedding Feast: A Memoir (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) #The Werewolf's Hide (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #The Whisperer's Song, Verse 1 #The Whisperer's Song, Verse 2 #The Whisperer's Song, Verse 3 #The Whistle #The Whithering of Delodiil (Lorebook - Coldharbour) - located in Mzeneldt #The Wilderking Legend (Lorebook - Greenshade) #The Will of Drulshasha #The Will of the Master #The Winds of Change #The Witches of Hag Fen #The Withering of Delodil #The Wolf in the Sky #The Wonders of Craglorn #The Wood Elf Gourmet, Ch. 1 (Lorebook - Greenshade) - located in Verrant Morass #The Wood Elves of Valenwood #The Woodsmer (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) (located on the path just above The Warrior standing stone) #The Words of the Rodent #The Worthy Ar-Azal, His Deeds #The Year 2920, Vol. 1 #The Year 2920, Vol. 2 #The Year 2920, Vol. 3 #The Year 2920, Vol. 4 #The Year 2920, Vol. 5 #The Year 2920, Vol. 6 #The Year 2920, Vol. 7 #The Year 2920, Vol. 8 #The Year 2920, Vo. 9 #The Year 2920, Vol. 10 #The Year 2920, Vol. 11 #The Year 2920, Vol. 12 #The Year 2920, Vol. 13 #The Year 2920, Vol. 14 #The Year 2920, Vol. 15 #There Are Ways #There Is No Going Back #There is No Waterside Curse #These Damned Cats #Theyo Bezon's Natural Observations #They Should Grovel #Thibaut's Cairn and its History #Thief of Virtue (Existing) #Things to Do #Things to do before the baby comes #Third Gravestone #Third Khajiiti Journal Page #This Text Property of Leki's Blade #Thorzhul's Letter #Those Who Stood at Chalman Keep #Thozor's Diary - Stranglewatch #Threat of the Baandari Pedlars #Three-of-Claw's Note #Thunderbug Repellent - Gray Mire (Burroot Kwama Mine location discovered) #Thwarting the Daedra: Mehrunes Dagon #Timberscar Frustration #Time is of the Essence - Elden Hollow #Time to Strike! #Tinkerer Tobin's Big Book of Crafting Recipes #Tips for Black Marsh Travel #Tishi's Research Notes #To All Who Pass Through (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #To Anchorite Gaius #To Captain Marck #To Clarice - Be My Darling! #To Colundore (Castle Rilis - Antechamber) #To Delay Means Death #To Do What is Needed #To Dream Beyond Dreams (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #To Grandmaster Sees-All-Colors #To Jalal #To My Azeez-Eix #To My Pash-Riha #To My Reviewer (Castle Rilis - Antechamber) #To Posterity (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #To Scarius #To Smite with Dragon Claws (Skill Book - Dragon Knight) #To the Captain #To the Captain of the Guard #To the Veiled Masters #To The Veiled Queen #To Whom It May Concern #To Zelguma the Strong #Toadstool Hollow Journal #Tombs and Coffers Volume III: Hel Ra Citadel #Tome of Daedric Portals #Tome of the Anka-Ra Guardians #Tonight He Confessed #Tonight Was the Night #Torchbugs (Note) #Torn Letter - Reliquary Ruins - Hall of Wisdom - Forbidden Love Quest started #Torn Note from Jessen #Torn Page - different versions/locations, same name #Touch of the Worm's Tongue (Lorebook - The Rift) #Tower of Adamant (Lorebook - Stormhaven) #Tracking the Arena #Tracking the Butcher #Trail and Tide #Translated Ayleid Texts #Transmutation of Living Creatures #Transmutation Potion Recipe #Treasure Hunter's Journal (Chill Hollow) #Treasure Hunter's Journal (Craglorn) #Treatise on Metallurgical Anomalies #Treaty of Khenarthi's Roost #Treaty of Three Clans #Tree-Minder's Journal #Trials of St. Alessia (Lorebook - Biographies) #Tribes of Murkmire: Black-Tongues #Tribes of Murkmire: Bright-Throats #Tribes of Murmire: Ghost People #Tribes of Murkmire: Miredancers #Tribes of Murkmire: Root-House People #Tribes of Murkmire: Tribal Connections #Tribunal - Living Lies (Stormhold Outlaws Refuge) #Triigi's Journal #Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 (Lorebook - Biographies) #Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6 (Lorebook - Biographies) #Triumphs of a Monarch Ch 10 #Troll Slaying #Troll Socialization Research Notes #True Heirs of the Empire (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #Trumbull's Note #Truths of the North #Tryn's Smithing Notes #Tsanji's Ship Records #Tu'whacca, Arkay, Xarxes #Tu'whacca's Mine #Tu'whacca's Prayer (Lorebook - Alik'r) U #Uchuiran's Journal #Uela's Song #Uggamog's Letter #Uggissar's Diary #Uggissar's Lament #Ulf's Torn Journal #Ulrich's Complete Journal #Unavoidable Delays #Undaunted - A Life of Glory #Undeniable Truth of Attire (Light Armor Skill Book) #Unexpected Allies (Lorebook - The Rift) #Unfinished Letter #Unfinished Letter to Summerset #Unfinished Scroll (Bearclaw Mine) #Unhallowed Legions #Unlabeled Notes #Unmarked Pages #Untold Legends #Unwelcome Visitors #Updated Instructions from Dortene #Urcelmo's Supplemental Orders #Urenenya's Lament #Urgent Message from the Kinlady #Uricantar's Journal #Uryaamo's Journal - Root Sunder Ruins V #Valamuur's Notes, Volume I - Root Sunder Ruins #Valamuur's Notes, Volume II - Root Sunder Ruins #Valamuur's Notes, Volume III - Root Sunder Ruins #Valenwood: A Study (Lorebook - Malabal Tor) (located near the Skyshard in Ilayas Ruins) #Valasha's Journal #Valenwood Hounds (Altmeri Travel Guild) #Valeric's Journal #Valyia's Cargo Manifest #Vampires and their Hunters - fixed location in Shademist Moors, randomized bookshelves locations #Vanishing Crew #Vantir's Journal #Vardan's Diary #Vareldur's Journal #Varieties of Daedra, Part 1 (Lorebook - Oblivion Lore) (existing book: Varieties of Daedra) - #Varieties of Daedra, Part 2 (Lorebook - Oblivion Lore) (existing book: Varieties of Daedra) - Located at Moonhenge #Varieties of Faith, Crown Redguards (Lorebook - Alik'r) #Varieties of Faith: The Argonians (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #Varieties of Faith: The Bretons (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #Varieties of Faith: The Dark Elves (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #Varieties of Faith, The Forebears (Lorebook - Alik'r) #Varieties of Faith: The High Elves (Lorebook - Auridon) #Varieties of Faith: The Khajiit (Lorebook - Grahtwood) #Varieties of Faith: The Nords (Lorebook - Stonefalls) #Varieties of Faith: The Orcs (Lorebook - Glenumbra) #Varieties of Faith: The Wood Elves (Lorebook - Grahtwood) #Vastarie's Journal - Ossuary of Telacar (Quest Item) #Vath'ira's Note #Veiled Heritance- Be Warned #Veiled Heritant's Letter #Veloth the Pilgrim #Verdant Hand Orientation #Verrik's Note #Verses of the Illuminated #Vicereeve Pelidil's Orders #Village Record, Recent Entry (located in Shattered Grove) #Vim's Diary #Vindication for the Dragon Break (Fervidius Tharn) #Virmaril's Journal #Visions of the Green Pact Bosmer (Lorebook - Greenshade) #Vital Records, 2E 541 - 2E 542 #Vivec and Mephala (Lorebook - Divines and Deities) (existing) - located near the exit of Old Merchant Caves in Driladan Pass #Vol's Journal #Voljar Meadery Deed #Voljar's Meadery Recipes #Vorgrosh Rot-Tusk's Guide to Dirty Fighting #Vosh and Rakh: A History #Vosh Rakh #Vox's Final Entry W #Wabbajack (Lorebook - Literature) (existing book) #Waited as Long as We Could #Wait Till Next Time #Wamasu Observations #Wansalen Tunnels (Wansalen location added) (note) #Wanted: Nimriian the Longfang #Wanted Poster #Wanted: Sgolag #WANTED: Tervur Sadri #Wanted: The Chief #Want More than Middens? #War Call of the Mammoth Herders #War Customs of the Tribal Bosmer (Lorebook - Grahtwood) #Wardens of the Green #War Efforts - Covenant #Warning: Catacombs Infested #Warning - Docks Unsafe #Warning: Dugan the Red #Warning: I Heard You! (Bewan) #Warning from Fildgor #Warning Sign #Warning to Citizens of Haj Uxith #Warning to Jardirr #War of the First Council (existing book) #War of Two Houses (Lorebook - Deshaan) #War Reports #War Weather (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #Wasp Wrangling #Watcher Shavmar's Journal #Watch Log, Volume 245 - Stormwarden's Sanctuary, Ilayas Ruins #Watch Your Back #Watcher Shavmar's Journal #Watcher's Report #Watchtower Ledger #Waterlogged Journal #Waylaid Traveler's Journal #Wayrest Guard Orders #Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay (Lorebook - Stormhaven) (existing book) #Wayrest Sewers: A Short History (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #Wayshrines of Tamriel (Lorebook - Magic and Magicka) #Weapon Activation #Weapon and Armor Care Notes (Stormhold) #Wear Them Down #We Expect Absolute Discretion #We Have Control #We Know, Many-Rocks #Welcome to New Aldmeri Irregulars #Welcome to the Ice Caves #Welcome, Veiled Recruit #Wenayasille #Wergital the Wolf-Boy #Wet Wilds of Black Marsh #We Who Are About To Die (reference - Easter Eggs) #We Will Be Spared #What a Pig Needs #What Comes Next #What Eats Birds? #What Flows Downstream #What is Volendrung? (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #When I Will Come-A-Courtin' #When We Pass #WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE - Root Sunder Ruins #Where I'll Be #Where Magical Paths Meet (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? (Online version) #Whitebear #White Rose Guard's Journal #Who Asked Them Here? #Who Is REALLY In Charge? #Why Don the Veil? #Why the Projections? #Why We Farm #Why We Fled #Will of Otrovor Knifeborn #Wind and Sand #Windhelm Shipping Manifest #Wind-Ripped Page (Khenarthi's Roost) #Wish Me Good Fortune #Witch Cults of Northern High Rock #With Regards to the Ebony Blade (Lorebook - Dungeon Lore) #Wolfpack Initiate's Notes #Wood Elf Etiquette: An Imperial Perspective #Woodhearth: A Pocket Guide (Lorebook - Greenshade) - halfway between Serpent's Grotto and Rulanyil's Fall (guarded by 3 Wasps) #Woodworking For Simpletons (Woodworking Skill Book) #Words and Power - (Telenger the Artificer) #Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, Pt. 1 (Lorebook - Greenshade) - exists in full #Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, Pt. 2 (Lorebook - Greenshade) - exists as one book #Words of the Masters #Words of the Wind (Lorebook - Poetry and Song) (Existing Book) #Worm Saga #Worried about Uchuiran #Worship in Fanacas #Wounded Lion #Wrothgar Instructions #Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving #Wuunding and Tumult (Two Handed Skill Book) #Wyresses: The Name-Daughters (Lorebook - Glenumbra) X #Xarxes #Xarxes and Oghma #Xil-Go's Spell (Light Armor Skill Book) Y #Y'ffre's Beckoning #Yamanu-ko's Letter to Her Apprentice #Yenadar's Journal #Yngrel's To Do List #Yokudan "Hawk" Enigma #Yokudan "Man and Beast" Enigma #Yokudan "Mother and Son" Enigma #You Are What You Eat #You Lazy Workers! #Your Final Chance #Your Final Opportunity #Your Little Friend, Edu #Your Silver Fur #Yours for the Taking! (Lorebook - Reaper's March) #Ysmir the Forefather Z #Zaban-ma's Journal #Zaban's Letter #Zagrugh's Journal #Zakhin's Many Heroes #Zombies: Further Experiments #Zoragag's Plea #Zurka's Orders #Zuzik's Clue Trivia *Several books appear in this game with slightly different content, in order to not break the lore of the series. *Great Harbingers of the Companions exists in the game, with modified text to that of the book in . *Despite taking place over 700 years before the events of and described in the book itself, Where Were You When the Dragon Broke? somehow exists in an old tomb in Stonefalls. *The Alik'r (Second Era) *Origin of the Mages Guild (Varennian Edition) *At last count, there were roughly 2580 books and notes (last counted May 2016). See also *Authors (Online) hu:Könyvek (Online) fr:Livres (Online) Category:Online: Books Category:Books by Game Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Lists